


'Til you're his own form of art

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Jimercury Week 2020&21 [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Jimercury Week 2020, M/M, Priest!Jim, SOFT JIM, Temptation, but a beloved cat, cat!cat, demon!Freddie, eventual actual sinning in surprisingly wholesome smut, helping a whump animal, implied sinning, monk!jim, yeah sorry romeo you're still a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Jim is trying to life his best life, minding his own business, living as the Lord commands when- well, the best laid intentions and all that
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Jimercury Week 2020&21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622485
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Jimercury Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fallen angel ie demon

Jim wasn't a priest, he was a monk, and he was only a monk because then he could work his dream job of being a botanist as the monastery cultivated medical herbs. He was as God fearing as any good Christian but he was not as much a devout servant as priests or other members of the clergy which was perhaps why of course, it had to happen to him.

As much as he loved his job, he could not say the same for the rest of his time. The monastery life was quiet, dull and monotone; often he found himself craving more, not an unreasonable amount just more. All the walls were painted white and they were not to speak unless to relay information, it was unspeakably repetitive day after wretched day. There was no dancing at fetes or cheer at holidays, no music, no laughter. He felt almost as though his color was being leached out of his soul. He didn't want anything ridiculous or fancy, he saw how the nobles lived and was well aware that much was too much and that kind of excess only also brought unhappiness. Just a little joy, a reason to laugh or to smile, something more than this monastic life. 

But this had only been a growing thought, nibbling in the back of his brain until one day when tasked with the night duty. They were on a rotating roster and so it was easy work to be awoken, walk the grounds and then to take care of the candles in the chapel before waking the next person on duty and going back to sleep. The monastery was walled and so they had little to fear that anything would happen that would be too minor, if the threat was so great their walls could not hold it back, then there was nothing for it. 

However this time on his rounds unlike the countless times before he does encounter something. Nothing dangerous but a cat that was injured. Jim was unaware if it was injured and thus came to the monastery for safety or if had gotten hurt from scaling their walls but the bloody animal mewls out to him and when Jim comes to investigate, the animal does not try to run away or protect it's damaged form, as though it knows he is only there to help. Cats tend to be clever like that.

He removes the top of his cassock, the bottom staying on where belted at his waist as he uses the fabric to gently scoop the tabby without aggravating the poor dear's injuries. The cat meows but does not resist, possibly too weak if there are hidden internal injuries, which is good as his chest is now bare. Cat scratches aren't too frightening but he'd rather not get any if at all possible, especially because he is only trying to help. He cuts his round short and hurries to the chapel where there will be light to see. 

After not having been maintained for a few hours, some of the candles have burned out while others are only extinguished, but there are still enough to see by. As scaroligious as it might be and anyways all the other monks are sleeping, the altar is the only practical place he can put the cat while it is still on his cassock and tend to the poor beast. He lays the tabby down as gently as he can as the cat looks up at him with golden eyes. 

In the light of the chapel he can see the tabby has some kind of barbed wire entangled in one of his hind legs. He can't tell if it is man-made or flora for it appears very much like thorns woven into rope. "Oh, so sorry poor baby but this is probably going to hurt," he coos as he delicately takes hold of it and pries it from his wound. The cat lets out a terrible meow and lashes out but Jim is able to dodge his weak flailing. No matter how loud the cat might scream, it does not matter for the monk residences are too far to hear. 

He smiles, pleased to have freed the tabby relatively so easily, only now left to bandage the wound, when the room dims. Jim looks alarmed at the candles, they have not sputtered out, they have darkened into flames of red and purple. "What have you done to him?" Comes an inhuman voice behind him, filled with fury and wrath.

Jim does not dare to turn around but can see the silhouette of a person projected upon the wall, a person with wings. He fears, his soul feeling heavy upon his breast as he quakes out an answer, "Nothing- I mean, I was only trying to help, he-"

"You were not then trying to sacrifice him upon this altar?" The voice asks again but this time in a voice that is calmer, approaching that of a mortal man's. 

Jim vehemently shakes his head as he looks down at where he'd placed the thorny rope upon the altar and drops of the animal's blood had fallen onto its surface. "No, no, of course not. We would never do animal sacrifices." Despite the old testament, Jesus had died and a new covenant had been formed between God and his people.

The room feels less heavy, as though a terrible weight that had been squeezing his chest was now being lifted. "Oh then what?" The voice now sounds small and concerned but still Jim dares not look back, least he see something not meant for mere mortal eyes.

"I found him like this, near the oaks, clearly injured. I just brought him here to better see with the light and then I removed that from him." He points to the rope, shifting his body aside so anyone behind him might see. The person hisses in displeasure at the rope. Jim is startled to hear the voice so near him when he did not hear them step up behind him. Instinctively Jim turns around to look.

He can't help but to scream at what he sees. His body wants to jerk him away, backwards from the being but the cat is still on his cassock and that would send the tabby sprawling so instead he clutches desperately at the altar as his body lurches. 

It's... Well it clearly appears to be a demon. It would be human enough if not for it's bat like wings, tail and curled horns growing from equally curled hair. From this close up Jim can even see that his eyes are slitted like a cats. He reaches out to catch Jim and touch his back with its black nail tipped hands but stops when Jim flinches away. "Thank you for taking care of my dear Romeo," the demon says honestly. "That," he spits with disdain as he points to the rope, "Is magic meant to blind her from my sight, to say nothing of the harm it has caused her. If I find out you had anything to do with it-"

"No, no, I swear!"

"Swear? What in the house of the Lord? Tsk, bad priest," the demon joked as he suggestively trailed a hand down Jim's bare chest, the top of his cassock still under the demon's cat and the monk remembers rather viciously the vows of chastity he has taken. "Tell me beautiful, how attached are you exactly to this place and its rules?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jim gulps and is unsure how or even if he should begin to lie to this being that is clearly not mortal. The demon is so close to him, they are literally sharing the air they breathe. From this close up he can see that the demon is nicely groomed and smells of perfumed rosemary. Hardly the filth of toil or sulphur Jim might have imagined. 

"I- I want no trouble," Jim answers honestly yet while completely sidestepping the question. He tries to back up, but pressed as he is against the altar, there is nowhere to go. 

"And no trouble I intent, I merely wish to reward my beloved Romeo's hero," the demon dramatically puts a hand over his heart, and yet he seems sincere all the same. He rests his hands to either side of Jim, in effect trapping him in place and yet no longer touching, despite how suggestively he is leaning in. "And may I say, it is a wonderful pleasure to meet you. My name is- complicated for mortals, but you may call me Mercury. Now tell me what is it that brings you to this monastery?" 

Jim doesn't know if he should answer that question with the shameful truth that it was not a desire to serve God but simply to pursue his intended profession of botany. He fears it could not possibly be wise to give this Mercury such delicate information as he looks away from their deep dark eyes. 

"Many of your mortal ways are strange to me but I've found that nunneries are full of unhappy and trapped folks." Jim nods solemnly as his hand moves without particular conscious thought over Romeo who is soft and docile under his touch. "Is this kind of convent the same?"

Jim shrugs, he'd wish the being would just take his cat and leave without continuing to ask all of these probing questions. Yet Jim does not feel comfortable lying, especially in a chapel. Yet... He is tempted to tell the truth. There is little doubt in his mind that he is not the only one to have come here for other reasons than to serve the Lord. The first that comes to mind is Brian, a gentle soul that has deep care for every living creature and an emotional nature. 

He too would have surely rescued the cat, although Jim can wish that all of his brethren would, however it's doubtful Brian wouldn't have somehow gotten into as much trouble as Jim is hoping to avoid. Brian had never said as much but Jim had certainly never suspected it was mere coincidence that Brian's arrival at the monastery coincided with the war draft. 

"I was thinking you see," Mercury tries again when it is clear no answer is forthcoming, trailing a hand again down Jim's chest. "That if I wanted to reward you, and if you wanted to be free of this place, we could work something out." 

"I took vows- before God."

The demon sighs, trying his best not to look exasperated. "Before God? Dear mortal, if you were ever before God, your body would crumble back into the dirt that your kind was first shaped from. You might have sworn to him in name, and even done it in one of these lovely temples that *can* house him, but you didn't actually swear to him unless- Tell me dear," he runs a hand down Jim's arms. His biceps have grown large and shapely from labour in the garden and there is much for the demon to appreciate. "Do you often interact with his messengers?"

"Angels?"

Mercury nods, "Do they bring orders from your Lord and Master? Tell you of his wishes? Do they listen to your prayers? Does anything ever happen but yearning into the great empty void in hopes that God is just not too busy to spare you a mere moment?" 

Jim has certainly never seen or heard an answer to his prayers so he makes no comment as the extremely attractive demon continues to grope at his flesh. He is trapped there unless he- "When you say you can free me, what exactly do you mean?"

It seems a rather good sign that this demon was not seeking to entrap him or steal his soul for the being does not rejoice at Jim's curiosity. Mercury acts as playful as always, as though having him capitulate is not some achievement, "Whatever you want it to mean darling. Do you want these people to lose memory and record of you? I can do the monastery but I can also do all those who have ever known you. Or I can just disappear you, take you far, far from this place, perhaps somewhere warm and sunny."

Jim frowns, actually considering the most practical problem of such a proposal. "Actually taking me away from this land might well be more tortuous than just staying, I don't know the plants of any other climate than this one."

"Ah, right a botanist, stroke a lot of flower petals and pluck a lot of fruit in your day?" The demon teases flirtatiously as Jim does his best to look exasperated and unaffected. 

He's heard something to that effect countless times before and yet somehow this is still getting to him. Maybe it's the dark, intimate setting. The candles have not been tended to and leave the room cast in dark, long shadows. Or maybe it's how close they are, close enough to smell the demon's perfumed self and feel the heat of his breath upon Jim's exposed body. Close enough to be touching and while Jim's hands aren't, Mercury's sensually runs over his body like violinist over their fingerboard. 

"How about," the demon continues on his pursuit of rewarding his cat's savior. "A sanctuary, I mean a real one. The holy men and pious servants here can take up in another monastery as well as they have in this one, and instead this would house..." Mercury looks thoughtful as his fingers finally still over Jim's body. He looks up through his lashes that frame his dark, deep eyes. He seems to look into Jim in that moment, as though peering through his mere flesh body to the soul beneath. "For all the misfits that feel like they don't belong, the outcasts. Give something, somewhere where they belong, and that belongs to them." 

Jim isn't sure exactly what to say to that. He thinks of his life, of Brian's, of the countless lives like theirs that seem to have no place in society and must be pushed aside and hidden away. Even if this wasn't what he wanted, he'd be selfish to deny it to others. So really there's nothing he can do but say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they were suppose to bang but apparently jim isn't that easy, next chapter promise


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally the smut and its surprisingly wholesome and very tender, i just see the ship of jimercury like this i cant help myself

Jim has chosen not to go out right and say that this is all possible because of a demon. Even if they are not devoted servants they did still chose to be men of the cloth and would rightfully bock at such. Jim doesn't even really know why he allowed it, he- But how could he say no? Mercury seemed to genuinely want to reward him, for of all things saving his cat. And the demon didn't care if what Jim wanted was mountains of gold or the head of his enemies. And so using a demon's powers for good seemed acceptable.

Probably... Not so acceptable that he would dare tell his brethren, he just... Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was being swayed because, well... Mercury's seduction might well have worked. The demon was attractive and striking, flirtatious and so very intense. Jim had not succumb that first night, nor any night after when the demon arrived in a cloud of delicious perfume and put his hands all over Jim- but Jim, oh how he was tempted.

Long had it been since Jim had enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh, let alone with another and Mercury was just so- inviting in every way. The deep soulful eyes that would look at him with such heat, those nearly artistic fingers that ran over his body- the very thought of it all was really getting to Jim as he tried to mind his pruning.

And yet... It was the middle of the day what was wrong with him? Maybe this was- some kind of spell placed on him by the demon and yet it felt very real to Jim. He couldn't take it anymore- the feelings, the uncertainty, the worrying away at the idea. He got up and tried to go somewhere secluded. The library would be occupied while the sun was still high, maybe the balneary?

Indeed the bathing room was empty as its waters were only heated in the morning and evening. He barred the door and took a bracing breath as he tried to calm down, letting his eyes grow accustomed to the dim light. He opened his mouth before closing it- he'd never actually called the demon to his side, Mercury had always come to him. Still, he had to do something, "Mercury I entreat thee to come here?"

Like the opening of petals, Mercury appeared from shadows as though parting black gauze. The demon's expression appeared anxious as he quickly stepped to Jim's side. "Are you alright?"

Goodness knows what he must have thought as Jim had never called for him before. "Ah yes, I'm fine. I- actually, I was wondering, I suppose you have no reason to tell me the truth," Jim straighten his spine and tried to stop waffling, just because this was a demon was no reason to act so cowardly, "Have you done anything to me? A spell, a bewitchment?"

Mercury furrowed his brow before nodding slightly. Jim could feel his heart race, he felt as though he was standing at the edge of a terrible precipice. Why would Mercury so freely admit to something so vile? Either Jim's mortal understanding is misaligned with a demons or somehow Mercury's hold on him as weakened enough for Jim to ask. "I have placed measures to watch over you and your well being, so that I may know if you are hurt or approached by another being of grace. It also allows me to know where you are so that I can come to you only when you are alone or if you call."

Mercury still seems very concerned as he places his hands comfortingly on Jim's shoulders, looking intently into his eyes. "You should know that as we are powered by grace, fallen angels and angels alike, we cannot lie although I know of no way to prove this to you."

Jim thought he honestly might cry. Protection measures- that is what Mercury has placed upon him, he was right to trust and have faith in Mercury for he finds that every time he is rewarded. "And so you have done nothing to alter my will or my mind?"

Mercury shakes his head again in growing alarm, "Is something wrong then?"

Jim can't help but to smile, "Just the opposite it seems." He rests his hands over Mercury's where they hold him and leans forward to kiss him. He stops a breath away and looks at Mercury through lowered lids. Mercury slowly smiles as he closes the gap those missing few inches, pressing his warm dry lips against the monk's.

Jim closes his eyes completely and allows for Mercury to invade his senses. Mercury leads, carefully angling his head as to not bump Jim with his horns. Nothing but the demon's flesh against his, and his sharp perfumed scent from what little breath Jim is getting. Their lips part and Mercury's tongue tangles with his. If this is wrong it certainly doesn't feel that way. As the kiss intensifies, Jim feels like his limbs are melting as his blood rushes.

While Jim feels like they could kiss like this for hours, he also wants to rip off their clothing and go much further. He grabs at the demon's waist. For fuck's sake, he moans against Mercury's mouth, the demon's waist is tiny and shapely as fuck under his hands. Mercury draws his hands off of Jim's shoulders and down his torso, kneading his pecs before going lower.

Jim almost effortlessly lifts Mercury at the waist. Mercury breaks the kiss only long enough to smile lustfully at this, although it is unclear if it is because it shows Jim's interested or his strength. Mercury's wraps his legs and tail around his waist and back, and returns with those precious lips. Honestly the tail felt no different than a forearm if he didn't think about it. It was probably too late for him anyways if this was a bad decision. But God had created them with freewill and if the demon wasn't interfering with that then Jim is free to choose whoever he wants; and if he wants a kind, considerate, thoughtful person regardless of their nature, that is his choice to make.

Jim moves to pin Mercury against the wall, to which Mercury responds by letting out a breathless little moan right into Jim's mouth. It was sounds like that, that made Jim want to not stop just at kissing but rather take this much further. Pinned against the wall like this, his hands are free to explore the demon's body except for whatever the fuck he's wearing. Jim had previously... enjoyed the sight of Mercury's deliciously gorgeous black outfit that clings to him like a second skin and leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. But right now he's being denied so much even as the outfit leaves most of his chest bare.

Mercury laughs lowly and his voice sounds smooth like velvet. "Is there something you want dear?" He's only teasing as he dances his fingers like fat raindrops across Jim's skin. He worms his hands out Jim's cassock and peels his catsuit off, slowly. Pressed as they are against the wall, Mercury leans more of his weight on Jim's hips with his legs but it's not a problem as he can't weigh more than a dozen stones. Pulling one side at a time, he rolls down the sleeves, exposing his top half. Mercury reveals more of his flawless skin of perfect complexion. He looks in every way a man, with the thick coarse hair covering his chest continuing everywhere. "Do you like what you see?" Mercury asks playfully and yet Jim thinks he can see insecurity lurking deep in his eyes.

"I really do," Jim answers honestly and with some heat as he half hoists the demon over his shoulder, wrapping him under his arms and baring his weight long enough that Mercury can slide the fabric past his lower back and ass that were pressed against the wall. Mmm but now he's got Mercury all press against him. He's far less hearty than Jim with a slender softer body, the kind of body that doesn't come from labors like reaping hay. "And now that I have you- whatever shall we do?"

"I can summon us a bed," Mercury offers coyly.

"Charming, attractive and useful, mmm, yes I do think I want more of you," Jim answers both honestly and as a flirtation. And here Jim had only thought to take him against the wall like some rutting animal, this will be so much sweeter.

Mercury gives Jim one firm kiss as he continues to allow himself to be held up. Then he raises one of his hands, pointing at an empty bath. Despite how odd Jim first found Mercury's black nails, it is merely there color and they are as short as the monk's, which is certainly less alarming than if they were claw like. The empty stone basin fills with a large block and although Jim has never seen its like it must be a mattress. Sheets the color of oxblood also appear slithering over the mattress and pillows plop down to top it off.

Jim slowly lowers Mercury back down, he wouldn't want to miss a step getting on the bed. Mercury lightly touches his feet to the ground, freeing Jim of his weight, and yet Mercury keeps both of his hands and his tail wrapped around Jim as they walk chest-to-chest to the bed. The few steps it takes to get there are all Mercury needs to strip off his suit completely. Jim manages a glance down despite how close they are together and sees only underwear remaining, very, very minimal underwear remaining.

The mattress is more comfortable than anything Jim has known, more than the hay or feathers, and if he were here for sleep he thinks he would never dream more deeply. But he's here for something even better than that. Jim lays upon the bed and lets Mercury crawl on top of him, setting his petit weigh right at his lap, before they resume their kissing. It's been so long that Jim is already starting to grow hard even though they've only done so little.

Fuck, it's so much better like this with almost all of Mercury's skin exposed but for the thong he is wearing. He responds so beautifully to Jim's touch, especially at his inner thighs and at his nipples. Jim can barely keep his hands off of Mercury long enough to undress himself it's just- it's been so long and Mercury is so amazing. Eager, passionate, hot, talented, everything he could ever dream of and more, he truly seems like a blessing.

Mercury finally gets with the program of getting Jim's cassock off, although rather than loosen its ties, with a snap of magic Jim is left bare of his outerwear and another snap and he is naked. Jim can't help but to grind up, his hardening cock feeling amazing against the direct body heat. Now if only-"And what- you can't do that for yourself?" Jim grumbles as he pries a hand under the mere string holding up Mercury's tiny garment.

"Actually, no I can't," Mercury quips back, it might be true but he also clearly enjoys teasing the man. "Why? Do you want it off?"

Jim just growls flipping them over, pinning Mercury to the bed and looking down at that gorgeous being as his raven hair contrasts against the bed. He yanks down the thong and finally grinds down his cock against Mercury's. They break apart from their kiss to moan lewdly, the sound echos around the cavernous room. Mercury's cock is already significantly sizable and it's not even at full mast yet. Jim can't help but to lick his lips at the thought.

He shoots a look down and then a questioning look to the demon whom he still has pinned to the bed by both arms. Mercury smiles coyly and yet as mischievous as his smile is Jim suspectes he'll stay put, especially for something so... rewarding. Jim shoots him another stern look before pressing a firm kiss to the demon's mouth. Jim releases his hold on Mercury only to slide down the bed, being sure to grind his torso on the way down over the burgeoning hardness.

He keeps sliding down until his mouth is positioned right over Mercury's cock. But it would be too easy if he just went at it. Jim gives Mercury another look full of heat as he grabs the demon by the hips and lowers his mouth. But rather than suckle at the cock, he first gives feather-light kisses to the skin around, then sucking wet kisses where he skims his teeth against all that sensitive skin. He parts Mercury's thighs and finds that their soft insides are just as sensitive as a mortals.

Mercury yelps and twitches in his hold his tail flicking against the sheets, he is responding as beautifully as Jim could have imagined. As Mercury's cock starts to harden, Jim finally turns his attention to it, lathing it first with the same wet kisses before actually taking the length in his mouth. Freddie is sizable and Jim savors his mouthful. It has been so long since he has done this and it feels so enjoyable, even if technically he isn't on the receiving end of the pleasure. Daft to think he had gone without for so many years.

It doesn't take long for Mercury to grow fully erect. And as much as Jim is enjoying himself he does want more and so with mild reluctance, he removes his mouth, being sure to make the sound as loud and lewd as possible. Mercury mewls as for the first time since Jim had started, the demon moves his hands to clench Jim's tresses. Jim tilts his head to press a gentle kiss to the soft skin of Mercury's forearm. In return Mercury smiles softly back at him.

"Now," Jim says with a teasing glint, "Can you magic up something to help the fit?"

"Actually darling," Mercury returns flirtatiously, "You'll find that's not necessary." And the cheeky fucker winks.

Jim lowers his hand, past where his mouth had been and finds that indeed, much like a woman's, this hole is wet. He teases two fingers at the rim before pushing one in, it feels already loose and ready so he pushes in the other. Mercury moans, tossing his hair about. "Mmm, you're so ready for me beautiful," Jim finds to his delight as he easily stretches his fingers, he leans over the being and peppers kisses over his neck.

Mercury thrashes about, his tail flailing about, "I'm ready, I'm ready, please just get in me."

"Hmm," Jim replies hautly. He adds a third finger which slides in just as readily. "Maybe I don't want to, maybe I just want to watch you squirm on my fingers for hours." He slips in a fourth.

Mercury mewls as he tries to look at him with fury rather than all consuming lust, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh?" Jim tries his best to smirk but he can't help the far kinder smile that over takes him. "You're right- for today at least," he says as both a threat and a promise.

Slowly he takes out his fingers and Mercury crosses his hands behind Jim's nape and his legs over Jim's back, angling his hips up. Jim shuffles forward and can't help but to groan as he slides in, fuck it's been so long and he hasn't touched his dick since they were grinding. His hands clench down where he holds Mercury by the thigh and hip; if he was a mere mortal he'd surely end up with marks. He doesn't think he's going to last long like this. Fuck, he has to make this good for Mercury.

He lifts Mercury over his splayed knees so that he can free up a hand to wrap around Mercury's gently weeping cock. "Ngg- No," Mercury tail flicks Jim's arm.

"Oh?" Jim questions as he starts to thrust, "Is this enough for you then?"

Mercury bites his lip and screws up his face, before he seems to get a hold of himself. "It is if you do it right," he throws out like a challenge.

And who is Jim not to accept the gauntlet? He grabs Mercury firmly and begins to move in earnest. Mercury starts to let out the most delightful of noises with every movement- growing louder and louder as he squirms gorgeously against the sheets. Mercury is so good Jim just can't get enough of him, as much as he wants to look at his magnificent partner, he also can't stop pressing open mouth kisses up that soft skin. Jim can't draw this out as he is so caught up in the feeling of how amazing it all is. He just chases his pleasure, going faster and harder as his climaxed nears.

He knows Mercury is growing near too as the demon racks his nails down Jim's back as his sounds get louder and louder. "Ah fuck!" Jim finally cries, Mercury simply feeling far too good, he can do nothing but come as he buries himself deeply into that sweet heat. It doesn't take anything more than a look for Mercury to come untouched, simply Jim's ecstasy is enough.

Jim slowly lowers himself as he tries to catch his breath. Rather than uncouple, Mercury clings to him, merely moving his limbs about so that Jim can lie down next to him. Fuck they had really been loud, Jim can only hope that between magic and the balneary's thick walls they had not been overheard. And now Jim is exhausted and wants nothing more than to rest on this sinfully comfortable bed but if he does, he might be missed.

He really should- should get out of bed, should have never done this to start with, let alone that first deal that allowed for the monastery to be converted to a sanctuary. And yet he had, so he might as well enjoy this too. He wraps an arm around Mercury and nuzzles into the being's nape. It seems that his eager kisses have left little bruising marks that Jim can't help but to love. Mercury still smells of his own perfumed self but now also of sex. Mmmm, he can't help but to wonder how long he can keep them like this- but fuck if he isn't going to try.

**Author's Note:**

> While I 100% want, oh how I want, to do all seven days of jimercury week, I've injured my wrist which makes typing very difficult at the moment; so it's possible my next stories will be short or non existing.


End file.
